The subject matter disclosed herein relates to non-destructive inspection of pipes, and more specifically to a system and method for inspection of interior surface of pipes using laser line scanners.
During hydrocarbon extraction, a drilling riser may be utilized for offshore drilling, extending from a drilling rig on a drilling vessel down to a subsea wellhead. The drilling riser may include multiple riser sections (e.g., pipes) that are joined together with connectors or by welding. During use, a drill pipe, a casing, and other well tools may be lowered through the drilling riser, and drilling mud may return up to the drilling vessel in the drilling riser. As such, the drill riser may be periodically inspected for analyzing structural integrity (e.g., for corrosion of interior, degrading of welding, or loosening of connectors).
However, inspection of the drilling riser is often done by pulling the drilling riser up from undersea, disconnecting riser sections, and transporting the riser sections to an onshore facility. It is time consuming and expensive to dissemble, transport, inspect, and reassemble the riser sections. During this time, unless a spare drilling riser can be used, the drilling rig would not be able to operate. Accordingly, there is a need for a non-destructive inspection device for inspecting (e.g., interior surface of) a deployed drilling riser.